Yearning For You
by socialgirl378
Summary: After he began to see Marinette as more than a friend, Adrien tried to ask her out for a retro themed dance. But unfortunately, Luka had already asked her. So, he ends up with Chloe reluctantly, and is trying to escape. Would he still have a chance with Marinette?


**Author's Note: This was done for a prompt challenge from Miraculous Amino. I hope you all enjoy! Btw, the song is called "These Arms of Mine". It is beautiful, and it help gave me inspiration to write this.**

This is not what Adrien had in mind. When he saw the posters for a 60s-themed community dance happening tonight at the school gym, Adrien was about to ask Marinette out. Recently, he realized that his pig-tailed princess is more than just a good friend. Though his realization may not have come to pass if it weren't for Nino and Plagg.

 _"Dude, don't try to deny it. It's obvious you have a crush on Marinette."_

 _"Kid, you make that same goofy look around Marinette just like you did with Ladybug!"_

That said, the dance was supposed to be his opportunity. His chance to tell Marinette his feelings towards her.

But then it came crashing down when someone else beat him to it. Luka had visited Marinette outside the school to ask her out. And she said yes. Adrien's heart shattered, his world had seemed to fall apart. He was numb to the point he agreed to Chloe's invitation without realizing it until it was too late. Now the blond is being helplessly dragged by his childhood friend/'date', heading already to the dance floor. He's wearing an old-fashioned tuxedo with a green bowtie. The mayor's daughter has on a over the top yellow dress with black stripes on the top.

She quickly leads their first dance, one of her hands on his shoulder and the other holding his hand. He still had no idea how this happened. This was never part (nor any part) of the plan! Chloe leans in, her glossy lips trying to make contact with his. Adrien feels like he may be having a panic attack.

 _I wanted to kiss Marinette, not Chloe! How do I get out of this?!_

Passing by the refreshments table, he immediately breaks his hand free from Chloe's grip and grabs for the nearest snack. The blond starts biting it, effectively stopping the spoiled girl.

"Seriously Adrikins? You could've gone for a snack earlier."

"Sorry." Not exactly sorry.

Chloe sighed. " Well I'm absolutely parched. You better wait for me."

She sends him a wink, before walking back to the refreshments table.

 _Now's my chance._

Adrien quickly heads his way out of the dance, but as he reaches for the door, a fairylike giggle enters his ears.

"Stop it Luka! That was really bad."

He looks toward the sound, catching the sight of the older Couffaine in a 60s punk outfit, teasing with the princess who stole his heart. And she is captivating as ever. Her pink polka-dotted dress captured the right curves of her body. The flower pin accentuating her lovely dark curls, and simple red lipstick highlighting her pearly smile. Her bluebell eyes bright with mirth and utter joy.

 _Luka is so lucky to be with Marinette. I just wish I could be with her._

At the very moment, a slow song started to play. Every couple began to dance slowly, their eyes only on each other. Marinette and Luka soon joined the others.

 _These arms of mine_

Adrien wants to move, to leave but he couldn't seem to. His lonely green eyes can't stop eyeing at the dancing couple. Part of him growing in jealousy.

 _They are lonely_

Well this particular song seems to understand how he exactly feels. The blond has been lonely since his mother's disappearance a year ago, and his father avoiding affection altogether.

 _Lonely and feeling blue_

There's also Ladybug, his first love who rejected him for someone else. She never wanted the relationship to be more than partners. More than friends, and it silently rips him apart.

 _These arms of mine_

 _They are yearning_

Now, the girl who he yearns for is in the arms of someone else. The scene is crushing what's left of his heart altogether. He clenched his fists in silent agony.

 _Yearning from wanting you_

 _I really am too late. I…I should probably go. Guess I really am unlucky._

 _And if you would let them hold you_

Adrien finally opens the gym doors and runs off towards the exit. He tries to ignore the image of the couple dancing playing repeatedly in his head. He also ignores another image of Marinette dancing with himself, serving to remind him of what could've happened.

"A-Adrien wait!"

He stops right in front of the door. Is he dreaming or did he just heard his princess? Slowly turning around, the blond sees Marinette standing across from him. They're only a short distance from each other.

 _Oh, how grateful I will be_

He doesn't understand. Why is she here instead at the dance with Luka? He fakes a smile.

"Oh hey Marinette. I was just about to head home, so you don't need to—"

But she stops him. "Adrien, what's going on?"

The fact that she didn't stuttered over her sentence tells him that she's being serious. She's concerned about him, and that made his heart revive a little bit.

 _Always the one who cared for others._

He drops his façade. "There's…There's something I need to tell you."

Well, at least tell her how you feel.

 _These arms of mine_

 _They are burning_

Deep breath in and out. "I'm..I'm in love with you Marinette. I realized that you mean a lot to me, and I know you like Luka. But I just wanted to let you know."

The blackette's bluebell eyes are in shock, her breath taken away by the confession. Adrien's cheeks started to burn red from the stare.

 _Come on, say some--!_

"Marinette?!"

He didn't expect her to hug him at all, and is that crying?

 _Burning from wanting you_

She lets him go, tears falling down her face. Despite that, her eyes and her smile shows signs of happiness.

"I feel the same way! I always love you Adrien."

He couldn't believe it. She loves him back. She loves him back! But wait…

"What about Luka? Weren't you on a date with him?"

"Well we were at first. But then we both realize that we don't feel the same way. It was best to stay friends."

Adrien let out a sigh of relief. Maybe his luck is finally turning around for the better.

"That's great to hear. I'm glad you and Luka decided to stay friends."

 _These arms of mine_

 _They are wanting_

"Me too."

A moment of silence settles between the two of them. They're both relishing the fact their feelings are finally reciprocated.

Adrien cleared his throat. "So….do you want to dance with me?"

 _Wanting to hold you_

"I love to."

The new couple got into a dancing position, Marinette's right hand resting on his shoulder. Adrien's right hand holding her by the waist, already enjoying the moment.

 _And if you would let them hold you_

 _How grateful I would be_


End file.
